Demon
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Aku adalah iblis yang tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau mengganggu milikku.../AU/Sasusaku/RnR?


Disclamer : Masashi K

Sasusaku

Horror?

gaje, dkk

RnR

Demons

.

Malam yang menyeramkan. Itulah yang ada dalam benak gadis berambut merah muda ini. Ia harus dengan terpaksa pulang jalan kaki sendiri pula selepas menghadiri acara entah apa itu Ino menyebutnya. Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan menyalahkan sahabatnya yang dengan seenak jidat menahannya pulang hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya tapi setelah itu ia malah membiarkannya pulang tengah malam sendiri begini dengan dalih bahwa dia ngantuk. Sahabat yang kejam! Bayangkan saja, seorang gadis berjalan sendirian pada jam 11 malam. Sepanjang perjalanan yang didapati hanyalah toko-toko yang hampir semuanya tutup, lampu jalan yang temaram. Dan desik-desik dedaunan yang tertiup angin malam. Suasana yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Langkahnya terhenti lantaran terhalang oleh segerombolan pria bertampang preman dengan sebuah botol yang ia kira adalah minuman keras. Apalagi ini? Sungguh bukan suatu keberuntungan. Perasaan cemas menyelusup seketika 3 orang preman tadi mencoba menghampirinya dengan jalan sempoyongan. Dapat diduga bahwa mereka sedang mabuk. Malam hari memang bukan waktu yang aman.

"Hai.. gadis cantik."

Langkahnya semakin mendekat sementara sang gadis sibuk mempersiapkan tenaga dan mental. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam bersiap lari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Lengannya tercegal oleh salah seorang pria bertindik. Ia meraung-raung memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku.. hey.. Jangan macam-macam bodoh!"

Namun apa daya. Cengkeraman pria itu justru mengencang.

"Mau coba kabur nona manis? Hahhaa... ayolah..temani kami malam ini..."

3 pria itu terus mengoceh walaupun dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Benar-benar gila! Dan lagi, mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang gadis untuk kabur. Mengikis habis kesabaran gadis itu. Suara-suara mungkin rayuan para pria itu tak dihiraukannya lagi. Usahanya memberontak lamat-lamat terhenti. Sakura_sang gadis menunduk. Rambut pinknya menutupi sebagian wajah cantik itu. Pria bertindik yang masih mencengkeram tangannya agak merasakan sedikit pergerakan aneh dari gadis itu. Namun ia tak peduli. Gadis tengik bisa apa? begitulah yang dia fikirkan. Tidak sadarkah kau akan bahaya yang mengancam? Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas mengepal keras. Membuat cincin bermata kristal merah darahnya mengkilat di jari manisnya. Giginya bergemelatuk. Tubuhnya bergetar sejurus dengan tangannya yang menepis kasar lengan sang pria tadi.

"Ggrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Raungnya seraya mengibaskan helaian merah muda panjangnya. Wajahnya yang semula cantik putih bersih berubah menjadi buruk dengan mata merah darah dan wajah merah yang memancarkan aura membunuh. Sepasang taring yang tiba-tiba merangsak dari celah mulutnya, cuping telinga yang meruncing ke atas. Serta kuku-kuku yang tumbuh meruncing tajam. Ketiga pria itu bergidik ngeri. Memandang rupa sang gadis tanpa berkedip. Panik, takut. Sampai-sampai mereka serasa tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sedikitpun. Doa yang mereka lantunkan agar selamat dari sosok itu pun tak tersampaikan karena setelahnya mereka benar-benar harus menemui ajalnya di malam ini juga. Di tangan sang iblis.

"Grhhhhhhhhhh... crash... crahs...crash..."

bau anyir seketika meraup aroma tenang tempat itu. Ketiga pria tadi terkapar mengerikan. Sosok iblis berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis cantik perlahan tapi pasti. Ia mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya. Jantungnya tertohok menyaksikan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Mayat mengenaskan dengan luka cabikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata ketiga pria tadi melotot seperti hendak keluar. Lidahnya menjulur dengan bibir yang tak berbentuk. Darah merembes dari celah-celah luka cakaran tajamnya. Gadis itu lantas berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ruangan sepi gelap menyambut kedatangannya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati ranjang. Tubuh itu direbahkan di kasur empuknya. Tangannya terangkat, mengamati benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Seringai menyeramkan tampak di wajah gadis itu.

Ssssssssshhhh.. kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Menyadari kehadiran sosok lain dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya terangkat dari kasur. Lantas menghambur dalam pelukan sosok yang baru muncul itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. tadi ada yang menggangguku," adunya dengan suara manja.

" hn?" Sakura melanjutkan aduannya, " Aku sudah membereskannya Sasuke-kun. Ternyata hadiah darimu ini memang benar-benar berguna. Khukhu," Setelahnya, dapat terlihat sangat jelas kedua sosok iblis itu menyeringai. Tampak sangat mengerikan.

...1=1...

9 am at UK canteen

Seisi kantin terlihat ramai dengan manusia pria-wanita yang tengah makan, ngobrol, bermain laptop atau sebagainya. 2 perempuan cantik tengah terduduk di bagian kiri kantin.

"Sakura.. lihat ini!"

Perintah gadis berambut pirang panjang sembari meletakkan benda itu di hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengambil koran itu setelah menyesap sedikit cappucinonya.

Pembunuhan misterius

Konoha, (2/6). Terjadi pembunuhan 3 orang pria di depan sebuah cafe. Korban diduga dibunuh oleh makhluk...

Sakura meletakkan koran itu tanpa membaca kelanjutannya dan kembali menyesap cappucinonya yang tinggal setengah. Ino mendengus menghadapi tingkah cuek sahabatnya lalu memprotes dengan panjang lebar. Sakura tak ambil pusing meladeni ocehan Ino tentang kebiasaanya yang satu ini. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi kantin. Matanya berhenti menjelajah dan menatap pada satu objek, sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat dengan setelan hitam. Serta matanya yang hitam kelam. Sakura mengulas senyum cerah terhadapnya. Ino semakin heran mengamati tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia mengernyit, mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Tidak ada apa-apa menurutnya. Mata aquamarine miliknya kembali memandang Sakura dan sudut pojok kantin bergantian.

" jidat, apa yang kau lihat?"

Terlonjak oleh suara Ino. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, " Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Ino tak membahas lebih hal itu. Memilih mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Mereka beranjak dari bangku kantin. Berjalan meninggalkannya. Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat sosok tadi. Dia masih ada. Tersenyum dan berbalik mengikuti langkah Ino yang telah menjauh. Perlahan sosok itu memudar dan menghilang seperginya Sakura dari kantin.

Aku adalah iblis. Dan iblis sepertiku akan membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu milikku.

Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
